


Better Than Breakfast in Bed

by Milkbonez



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (but it isn't too relevant), Alternate Universe, Birthday, Birthday shenanigans (including playful spanking), Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, general silliness ahoy, implied utdp AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkbonez/pseuds/Milkbonez
Summary: A snapshot of a morning at the Akamatsu house as Kaede prepares to spend her birthday with her parents and sister.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Better Than Breakfast in Bed

Morning light filtered through the blinds into Kaede’s window. Dust danced in sunbeams that shone gold on a shelf of trophies. She stirred at the edge of wakefulness, turning over in her bed. Her breathing evened out again. It was still sleepily silent in the rest of the Akamatsu home.

Though it wouldn’t be that way for long.

Holding her Dachshund against her shoulder like a baby, Kohaku opened the bedroom door a sliver to check inside. Kaede sighed in her sleep. Kohaku pushed the door open further with her foot. Stepped into the room. Set the dog on the corner of the bed. “Okay, Yoshi, wake her up,” she whispered.

Yoshi was happy to oblige, making a beeline for Kaede’s face. Her face scrunched against his licking tongue, but she couldn’t conceal her smile. Whining, she blocked him with her hands. “Nooo, not the stinky boy!”

“Don’t hide your face! He’s giving you birthday kisses!” exclaimed Kohaku.

Kaede smooched the dome of Yoshi’s head. “More like attempting assassination with his death breath,” she said, her voice full of fondness. Yoshi turned to wriggle his way under her blankets and snuggle against her legs.

In a moment, Kohaku loomed over her. Blonde tangles hung from her shoulders. Deep green eyes held a peculiar glint. Mouth turned up in a smirk. “My turn!” She all but trapped her sister in a headlock and planted a smackeroo right on her cheek. Kaede twisted in her unpleasant embrace.

“Ew, ew, ew, stop!!” Kaede reached to swat her sister, but Kohaku jumped back. She shot a playful glare while rubbing the wetness away from her cheek. “Your breath is just as bad as the dog’s, Haku.”

“Sorry, I just woke up.” Collecting Yoshi from under Kaede’s blankets, Kohaku set him on the floor. “So, Sis, since you’re the older one, what’s it like living in the future? Inquiring minds want to know!”

Kaede took her time standing up and stretching her arms above her head. Twisting her torso, her bones and joints cracking. It’s “It’s pretty great. I get birthday revenge on you.”

“Oops, gotta go, bye…!” Kohaku fled, covering her bottom.

Hurried footsteps and frantic snickers sounded down the tiled hallway and into the den. Two loveseats sat on either side, facing each other. A potted tree with long leaves added some natural color to the room. Large and black and grand, their mother’s piano — Kaede’s partner — at the back of the den gave the room a regal air which contrasted the girls’ antics.

“Birthday spankings for the birthday baby!”

“No way!” Snatching up a throw pillow from one sofa, Kohaku wielded it like a shield. “Leave my delicate little butt alone!” At Kaede’s approach, she swung.

Trying and failing to harden her expression, Kaede took up her own pillow, saying. “As the alpha sister, I have to assert my dominance somehow. I guess a pillow fight will work!”

The throw pillows sailed through the air, followed by soft thumps, grunts, and giggles. Bare feet danced across the carpet unpredictably. Yoshi bounced and wagged a safe distance from their showdown. Their bedhead hair became even messier, and their faces flushed from exertion and excitement.

A door creaked from the hall. The twins froze. Set the pillows back in place with care. Tried to stroll casually out of the den while stifling their snickers. Kaede smacked Kohaku’s behind, making her hiss, “Hey—!”

Their mother shuffled into view from the hall, looking like she had just woken up as well. She paused, gazing evenly at her daughters. “And just what are you two doing first thing in the morning?”

“Sisterly bonding.”

“Trading birthday gifts.”

Hands on her hips, she shook her head, smiling. “You two are how old now? And you’re acting like young schoolchildren again. I could hear you both laughing.” She gathered them both up in a hug. “Happy birthday to my two wonderful girls.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Kaede chirped.

“Love you, Mom! Is Dad up yet?” asked Kohaku, breaking away from the hug.

“He is. I was about to start some coffee for us. He’s excited to make breakfast for you girls.”

A hand went to Kaede’s chest as her mom went to the kitchen. “Yes, I love it when Dad makes breakfast. It’s good to be home.”

Kohaku bounced on her toes. “Good. Now that everyone’s awake, I can show Kae my real birthday present for her.”

“Real present?” Kaede tilted her head. She couldn’t help but mirror the huge smile on her sister’s face as her chest swelled proudly.

“While you’ve been away, I’ve brushed up on my piano skills.” Kohaku’s look turned smug. “I’m an Ultimate now, too.”

“There can only be one. _Shing!_ ” Kaede held a flattened hand up to Kohaku’s neck. Kohaku flinched back with a laugh and stuck out her tongue.

“I’m kidding, I’m not nearly as amazing as you. But, I’ve been practicing a song for you, just for today! I’ve been dying to show you… but only if you promise not to critique me too hard.”

“I’ll do my best, because you’re my favorite sister.”

“Good. There can only be one.” Kohaku wrapped her arms around Kaede’s neck. “Happy birthday, Piano Dingus.”

She returned the hug. “Happy birthday, Cool-haku.” Her sister's arms tightened around her.

**Author's Note:**

> I am over a week late finishing this -- I did start it on Kaede's birthday, but I've been pretty distracted, as usual. But I'm long overdue for writing some Akamatsu twin silliness, and what better time to write it than for their birthday? 
> 
> I scrapped two jokes for this because I couldn't write around them and I really wanted to get _now, today_. One was Kaede promising not to critique Kohaku's song too harshly only for Mom to call her out on having crossed fingers. The other was the ending, Kaede once again calling Kohaku out on her morning breath, only to have Kohaku sigh in her face. (I didn't want there to be too much gross-out humor; the ending I went with is more heartfelt and fits better anyway, I think!)


End file.
